Love Connection (U.S. Syndicated Game Show)
Love Connection is an American television game show, hosted by Chuck Woolery, in which singles attempted to connect with a compatible partner of the opposite gender. The show debuted in syndication on September 19, 1983 and ended on July 1, 1994, after 2,120 shows. Reruns continued to air until September 8, 1995. The series was relaunched for one season in 1998 under the same title with Pat Bullard as host. Love Connection was produced by Eric Lieber Productions in association with and distributed by Telepictures (1983–1986), Lorimar-Telepictures (1986–1989), Lorimar Television (1989–1990), and Warner Bros. Television (1989–1994). In late 2015, a remake was in the works by Warner Bros., with Loni Love from The Real as the host. The remake would make it's debut in late summer, 2016. The remake version is distributed by Lorimar Television. Format Love Connection's main premise was to arrange dates for couples. By the time the couple appeared on the show, they had already met and gone on their date. The guest had been offered his or her choice of three candidates selected by the show's producers. The choice was made solely on the basis of videotaped profiles. The couple then went on what was essentially a blind date, their first (and often only) face-to-face encounter. After the date, an appearance on the show would be scheduled for the purpose of discussing the details of the date. Love Connection tapings took place before a live studio audience. The guest would be introduced by the host, and excerpts from the three candidates' videos would be shown. The studio audience members then voted on which candidate they thought would be the guest's best choice. (Results of the audience vote were not disclosed at this point.) In the 1998-99 version and the remake version, home viewers also participated in the voting via the show's website, and their votes counted toward the overall vote with the studio audience. The guest then announced which of the three he or she had actually chosen, and that person, who was backstage in front of a closed-circuit television camera, was introduced. Since contestants were not permitted any sort of contact in the interim, this was theoretically the couple's first interaction since the date. Each party then related his or her impressions of the date's events, with the host acting as intermediary and facilitator. If both parties agreed that the date had been successful, the couple would be reunited onstage. If it had not gone well, the backstage contestant would disappear at the conclusion of the (often tumultuous) interview, never to be seen again. the host then revealed the results of the studio audience's earlier voting. If the date had gone well, and a majority of studio audience members had agreed with the guest's choice, the host would congratulate the happy couple for making a "love connection." After confirming that they wished to see each other again — usually a formality, but in rare instances successful couples would elect not to pursue a further relationship — they would be offered a second date at the show's expense. In the event that the date had been successful but the audience had made a different selection, the guest was given the choice of a second date with the same candidate, or a date with the candidate chosen by the audience. If the date had been unsuccessful, and the audience had chosen a different candidate, the guest was offered a date with the audience's selection. If the guest and the audience had both been wrong - that is, the guest and audience had picked the same candidate, but the date had not gone well - the guest was offered a date with either of the two unsuccessful candidates. If a second date took place, the couple would be invited back for a second interview at a later taping. The great majority of contestants were in their twenties and had never been married. However, older never-married, widowed, and divorced (some multiple times) contestants were occasionally selected as well. The show paid the expenses incurred on the date, plus $75 for incidentals. The incidental amount was increased to $100 for the 1998-1999 revival. The remake's amount is $125 for incidentals. Usually, two or three segments aired per show. In a variation that aired on Fridays, a bachelor or bachelorette who had not yet chosen a date would make an appearance and allow the studio audience to make the choice for him or her, based on video excerpts. The couple would report back in the usual fashion several weeks later. If the couple hit it off, they were entitled to a second date at the show's expense. If not, the contestant could choose between the two losing candidates for the second date. Category:Game shows Category:Syndicated programmes Category:Syndication Category:Time Warner Category:Lorimar Television Category:Television programs established in 2016